


Lavender is a Comforting Scent

by Icey_Emil



Series: Lavender [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Marco Bott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jean Kirstein, F/F, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, OCD, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Eren Yeager, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Emil/pseuds/Icey_Emil
Summary: Levi is one of the strongest Alphas to exist, he protects humanity while doing what's right. But, when he get's kidnapped out of the blue, Levi must face the struggle that comes with having his whole world flipped upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd. I have added my own ideas into the world of Omegaverse so please keep an open mind. Please let me know if I have made any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as I can.

Pain. That was the first thing Levi noticed when he awoke. His head was pounding, the constant throbbing making it feel like his head could split open at any moment. A groan left his lips as he tried to sit up, his bed surely wasn’t helping in the slightest, it felt rougher than usual, the blankets itching his skin while the mattress pressed into his back in all the wrong ways. 

His arms felt weak as they tried to push his body off the bed, shaking with the pressure he was putting on them. Eyebrows scrunching up with the oddity that was this situation, he heard a small gasp from his right. His eyes snapped open by reflex, regretting that decision immediately when the lights blinded him from the intensity and making his head throb and stomach churn. Did he get drunk last night? He quickly shut his eyes, counting to ten before he spoke.

“Who’s there?” His voice sounded scratchy, almost as if he hadn’t spoken for days, he also noticed that his lips were dry and chapped, his throat soar, feeling as though he was swallowing sand paper. Before he could ask again, the voice spoke.

“Levi?” Levi cocked his head to the side when he heard the familiar voice.

“Hange?” He brought up enough courage to open his eyes, slowly this time, allowing them to adjust to the brightness, once they opened he looked around his room for the voice. Except, he wasn’t in his room. 

What the hell?

Levi jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, swiveling around to meet Hange’s worried face. He was about to ask her what the fuck was going on before she began to talk frantically.

“Armin, can you go get Erwin please? Eren get some water, room temperature, also get me my bag? It should be in the corner, somewhere, also get the towels I put out.” Her face turned to Levi, she gently cupped his cheeks, moving his head gently to each side, observing him before he promptly grabbed her wrists and shook her off.

“The hell? Hange what’s going on? Why am I in the infirmary?” He didn’t have the energy to make a snarky come back, his head still hurt and now people were rushing around making more noise which wasn’t helping, he brought his hands up to rub at his temples as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her face had contorted from worry to something close to confusion.

“Do you not, remember?” Her voice was quiet in a way Levi had never heard before, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him a little uneasy.

“I don’t Remember jack shit. Did I get so drunk I had to be brought here?” Saying he was drunk didn’t really sit right with him for some reason, but he pushed it aside as Hange’s mouth gaped open, she stayed like that for a few moments, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as her eyebrows scrunched up before smoothing out again before they scrunched up again. It looked like she was about to say something before Jaeger showed up with the towels, bag, and glass of water in his arms. Hange nodded as she took the equipment from the boy, he looked about as worried as Hange, his eyebrows where scrunched together and he slinked back a few feet after Hange accepted her equipment.

“Thank you Eren.” Levi watched as Hange dropped the bag onto the bed, setting the towel’s down she handed Levi the water. “Drink this, you’re probably dehydrated.”

Levi grabbed the water slowly from her hand, observing it, looking for stray fingerprints or any indication that the glass was dirty. When he didn’t see anything that would’ve pointed to being dirty, he sucked up his OCD and took a sip from the glass. As soon as the water hit his lips, he realized just how thirsty he was, and before he knew it, the whole glass was gone and he was taking small gasps of air because of how fast he drank. Placing the glass down, Levi watched as Hange dug around in her bag before she pulled out a brand new thermometer. She opened it carefully before looking at Levi pointedly, asking him silently to open his mouth, he complied of course, letting the cool object sit under his tongue before he closed his mouth. Hange stood over him, watching the number rise before a small beep sounded through the room. She grabbed the thermometer from under his tongue and sighed before speaking.

“37.1 degrees.” She grabbed a small piece of paper and swabbed the thermometer, placing the paper in a bag and setting it aside. She looked back at Levi, face once again filled with worry.

“Levi, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Levi rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to answer the stupid question before he stopped. His mouth closed slowly as he realized he _couldn't_ remember. He thought back to the previous day and the only thing he could remember was training the previous day, about an hour after lunch, after that everything got blurry and weird and his headache increased the more he tried to think about the previous day. He closed his eyes and tried to remember if he went to a bar but he couldn’t, he couldn’t remember anything.

“Yesterday, training after lunch is all I remember.” Hange’s eyes widened and she began to speak before she was cut off.

“Well that’s not good.” All heads whipped around to see Erwin, Armin trailing close behind him. What made Levi concerned however, is even Erwin looked worried, and tired, Levi looked around as he just became more and more confused. Nothing was adding up. He looked up at his commander for answers, about to voice his concerns before Erwin voice filled the room again.

“You said you remembered that from yesterday, correct?” Levi’s eyebrows knitted together as his frown deepened, he nodded. Erwin just shook his head.

“Levi, that was a month ago.” The whole room quieted, Levis eyes went wide, before he scowled the deepest scowl he could.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” He growled out, being sure to use his ‘Alpha’ voice, it had the desired effect as Erwin’s eyebrows knitted together for the briefest of seconds before his face settles back to the slightly worried one he wore previously. Levi allowed himself to give a sly smirk before the scowl returned.

“Seriously, what’s going on.” He asked. Erwin sighed before walking over to him, standing by the side of his bed, giving Levi a look that made even Levi shrink back a little bit. Levi looked around, everyone had their heads down or was completely avoiding Levi’s eye contact. Levi’s eyes widened before he looked at Erwin, schooling his expression again. “You’re fucking me right? How did I forget a whole damn month of my life?” Sensing Levi’s growing frustration, Hange took a small step forward.

“We, think, maybe you were drugged.” Levi looked at Hange, mouth agape as she continued to explain his situation. “We couldn’t find you after you took a break from training, so we began to look for you, we soon realized that you weren’t here so we did a search around the grounds and still couldn’t find you. We kept searching for you, nearly had Erwin die an early death, that went on for about a week before you, somehow just showed back up, some of the new soldiers just found you lying in the grass a few feet from the entrance. When we got to you, you wouldn’t wake up, so we brought you to the infirmary and you’ve been sleeping since.”

Levi kept his gaze down as he listened, trying to process all the information he was being handed. Drugged? Kidnapped? How had this even happened, and why him? His eyes widened as a new problem entered his brain.

“Did they do anything to me?” It was a good question honestly, why would someone just kidnap him for shits and giggles, it doesn’t make sense, so it was quite a shock when Hange shook her head.

“Not anything we could find, your blood was fine, you didn’t have a fever, you tested negative for drug use, and there weren’t any incisions on you.” Levi just shook his head, confusion doubling in intensity.

“Why would they do that though? I haven’t done shit in a long ass time.” Levi paused to think. “Why do you think I was drugged if I tested negative?” Hange shrugged.

“Some drugs, especially some of the newer ones being produced from the underground, can vanish from the system in so little as thirty minutes. Shocking really.” Hange gave Levi a concerned, almost motherly look. “How are you holding up?” 

“I think I’m in shock but besides that I’m fine.” It was said with a straight face, but Hange still snorted. “I have an extreme headache though.” He received a nod as an answer as she went to dig around in her bag, probably looking for pain medication.

“I don’t want you out on the field for a while Levi.” Levi looked over to see Erwin, his arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together in worry. Levi couldn’t help but feel a little bad for his friend, it must’ve been shit for him to do all the paper work, also considering the fact that he probably kept the whole fiasco from the Military Police, seeing as they would take the opportunity to pull some shit that wasn’t needed in the first place. Levi scowled however.

“Why? I feel fine.” It was true, besides his headache he felt fine, his limbs were just shaky from not using them for a long period of time. He watched as Erwin sighed, uncrossing his arms and allowing them to fall to his sides.

“Because we don’t know what will happen once you begin being active, you must also be weak from not doing anything for a month.” Levi snorted as he grabbed the edge of the blanket draped over him and tossed it aside, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, allowing them to dangle in the air before he lowered himself to the ground. He was a little shaky, having to hold onto the bed before he got his barrings, he slowly took a step forward as his legs slowly began to stop their excessive shaking. Once his legs felt normal, he allowed his hands to rest on the hospital gown material at his hips before he cocked his hip to one side, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m fine Erwin, I just need to get my barrings.” Erwin shook his head, to which Levi had to hold back a growl. “What, you seriously believe that just because I’m awake I can suddenly become a monster? You’re shitting me.” His voice was low and threatening, meant to intimidate the other, all he received was a sigh in response.

“Levi, they wouldn’t have just kidnapped you just because. Whether it was a threat to the Survey Corps in general or a threat to you we have to be careful.” Levi actually growled this time.

“Oh, so I’m being put on lockdown, that’s what’s happening.” He growled out, arms dropping to his side, fists forming and shaking by his side. This was ridiculous, he was fine, he could take care of himself just fine. 

“Yes, if you put it that way.” Erwin raised a brow. “This could be the start to something bigger Levi, we are just trying to help you.” His face softened at the end, and Levi might’ve felt just a little bad for fighting the person who was trying to protect him. But he just let another growl out.

“I don’t need a babysitter Commander.” At the use of commander, Erwin’s face darkened, eyebrows drawing down as he took a step forward, looking down at Levi.

“Apparently you do, if you were taken off guard once it will happen again, and as your **commander** , I’m ordering you to take a week’s leave, due to possible injury.” The two stared at each other, neither of the Alpha’s breaking contact for what felt like hours, the room grew tense as the two began to slowly let their pheromones fill the room, obviously fighting for dominance. Levi didn’t understand what was wrong with him, usually Levi just went along with Erwin, believing that the older Alpha knew what was best in the long run, but this time it felt like he needed to prove something, needed to prove his dominance to the other, he usually found these little shows of dominance unnecessary and rolled his eyes when he came across them, quickly breaking them apart and scolding the two, sometimes even three responsible for the act. It wasn’t a shock that Erwin would suddenly act this way if he wasn’t used to Levi challenging him. He watched from his peripheral vision, noticing how Hange and Armin tensed, taking little steps back, probably because of the intense pheromones polluting the small room, Eren being indifferent. Eventually, Levi scoffed out a growl, sucking up his pride and realizing he wasn’t going to win, looking away, giving dominance to the other Alpha. Erwin nodded and began to leave the room.

“I’ll have some soldiers guard your room for the week.” He turned back and glanced between the two cadets in the room before speaking. “Armin, Jaeger, come with me for a second, I have some matters to discuss with you and your friends.” He turned his back to leave as the two cadets scurried after him, Eren trailing behind and Armin at his side, Levi raised a brow and looked at Hange after the door closed.

“Commander and Arlert? When did that happen?” Hange just looked away and shrugged her shoulders, allowing a small smile to play against her lips as she began to dig around in her bag again, this time pulling out a vial and syringe.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Levi.”

“Don’t play dumb.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Arlert was practically sticking to his side.” A pause as Levi began to think before his eyes widened. “Holy shit, he’s not an Omega is he?” Hange walked over to Levi and motioned for him to roll up his sleeve, he sighed but complied, he understood why he was being tested, but that didn’t make him happy about it.

“No, he’s not.” She pressed the needle into his arm, causing the Alpha to wince and tense up, she continued talking. “He did present though, a healthy young Beta.” Levi sighed when the needle left his arm, Hange wiping his vein down with one of the towels on hand. It’s not that Omegas were banned from being in the Survey Corps, but it was extremely rare and when they did join nothing good ever came from it. The last Omega they had met her mate in the Corps, got to attached, and had a miscarriage, then her mate died in an accident. A few days later they found her dead with slit wrists, surrounded by her mate’s clothes and a baby blanket. It left a bad taste in everyone’s mouth when they talked about the poor couple. So it was a given as to why Omega’s now were usually kicked out first chance the government got, even if it was for something stupid. It was justified, of course and people understood why, but it did upset some people. But everyone usually sucked it up and didn’t argue.

“Did he find his mate?” Hange snorted for a second before collecting herself. 

“Yes.” Levi waited but the Beta woman just kept giggling.

“So?” Levi pressured.

“His Alpha has caterpillars on his face.” Levi scoffed.

“That must’ve been fun.” Hange gave a loud laugh before shaking her head.

“Extremely, Erwin wouldn’t even go near the poor boy at first, but I think he realized just how much he was hurting Armin. I think they had a talk one night, because a few days after they began to be all ‘matey’ around each other.” Levi nodded as he rolled up his sleeve, rubbing his vein lightly to take some of the sting away. 

“Are they bonded?” It was a reasonable question. Most people, after finding their mates, bonded with each other, guaranteeing that they would only have eyes for each other, almost like a wedding ring, but much more permanent, and painful to remove. Beta’s, when bonded didn’t have such a negative reaction to breaking a bond as an Omega would. A Beta would mourn for a few days, maybe a month, and be back on their feet, even if they were fated mates. Alpha’s being the same, mourning before their instincts told them to suck it up if they were bonded to a Beta. If an Alpha and Omega bonded, it could break them if it were broken. Causing extreme sorrow and even strong physical pain. Even if it were an Omega and Beta bonding pair, the Omega would probably break.

No one knew why Omega’s had such violent reactions to certain things, but they always have. Levi remembered an Omega who lost his mate to a sickness going around in the underground. He remembered he heard the poor Omega screaming and shouting outside and his mother rushing him inside. He heard a few bangs before the screaming stopped. Levi, now, guessed that the poor man went Insane from losing his mate. Levi also remembered an Alpha murdering a fellow soldier shortly after Levi joined the Corps. No one knew why the man suddenly began to act this way, biting and scratching anyone near him. Levi remembered the tears in his eyes as he was tranquilized, it was the most lost Levi had ever seen an Alpha. They later found out that his mate had died while giving birth, having lost his love and his unborn child.

“No, not yet at least.” Hange said as she broke Levi out of his thoughts. He hummed. “I think that’s what they talked about. Erwin being commander and all. It is rather unsafe.”

“Erwin probably doesn’t want to hurt him. He’s seen what breaking bonds can do to people.” Hange nodded. 

They sat in silence as Hange packed up her bag, putting everything carefully away. It wasn’t long before Hange turned to him, with a shy smile on her lips.

“I bet you want to change before you go to your room.” She held out his neatly folded uniform for the other to take.

Levi just groaned as he snatched up the clothes, retreating to the bathroom to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to some people, and realizes that something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this chapter for some odd reason, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Still in-beta'd so please tell me if I make any mistakes!

As the two walked down the hallway, Levi had asked her if anything interesting had happened while he was sleeping.

“Well, there really haven’t been any titan sightings.” Levi looked at her with a raised brow before he focused back on the hallway in front of him. It was pretty late and dark, so the two had to be careful where they stepped, not knowing if they would trip over stray food, abandoned gear, or god forbid a rat. He still remembered when Jean tripped over a rat soon after he began training. It brought a smile to his lips, remembering the boy’s squeals.

“Really? How is that possible?” He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. He could faintly see Hange shrug in the candle light.

“We don’t know. They just stopped showing up sometime after you disappeared. Erwin even took a squad out and they couldn’t find any.” Levi’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened before he schooled his expression once more.

“That’s, freaky.” Hange hummed.

“A lot of the 104th are presenting too.” Levi hummed, encouraging the Beta to keep talking, she of course, complied. “Most of them are Beta’s, unsurprisingly, but a few have presented as Alphas.” 

“Anyone in particular?” Levi asked.

“Well, you know Bodt?.” Levi just looked at the scientist, a look of disbelieve crossing his features.

“No way.” The freckled man had acted like an Omega above all things, with his motherly tendencies and calm nature. Everyone expected him to take on the role of an Omega, or at least a Beta, hell Levi remembered over hearing his new squad teasing, friendly teasing of course, the poor man because of how much he acted like a mother, earning him the nickname, ‘Freckled Jesus’. But finding out he was an Alpha was like a punch of disbelief in Levi’s face. Hange just barked a laugh.

“I know right? Apparently that whole side of the barracks had a freak out when they found out. All we heard was screaming, we thought someone was being attacked but all we found was all the kids jumping up and down and the poor boy curled up with his face in his hands.” Levi couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh, given the mental image. Kids will be kids it seems, especially when dynamics where involved. 

Levi remembered when he presented as an alpha. He had been terrified the whole week as his heat set in, causing a knot to begin forming and his scent finally starting to grow, getting a muskier, harder scent so everyone would know he was an Alpha. He remembered the mood swings and how painful it was. He remembered how he was suddenly able to smell all these new confusing scents, causing his head to hurt, making him curl up into himself. He had gotten more than a few nosebleeds thanks to that. His presentation was not a fun one, which is why he was slightly thankful that Bodt had most likely gotten treatment right away, being whisked away and given medication throughout the week.

Alphas always had a semi-painful presentation, the only presentation that didn’t involve a week long heat were Beta’s. Their scent would slowly change and they would steadily begin to smell scents, it was a gradual, easy process, much unlike the Alpha and Omega Presentation. Levi shuddered thinking of an Omega presenting. One of the many things Omega’s were notorious from, was their extreme presentations. It would start off just like an Alpha’s presentation would, they would be bombarded by scents, followed by their scent glands swelling to produce their own scent along with unbearable heat. It’s the following process that they’re notorious for. After the initial phase, their organs would begin to rearrange, causing extreme pain to make room for the new womb and ovaries to grow. The process could last up to a whole week, leaving the Omega in pain with extreme cramps, and sometimes internal injuries. They would get a week to prepare for the final process, the real heat. While Alpha’s went into a sort of rut during their presentation, causing them to have a high sexual desire towards almost everything besides Alpha’s, at least it was bearable for the most part. Alpha’s only went into true ruts with their mate, usually when the mate was an Omega and in heat. An Omega would enter a Heat, which caused them to crave sexual affection constantly sometimes resulting in extreme pain if the Omega was not sated. In extreme cases, the Omega would forget to eat, shower, or even drink anything during that time, causing them to overheat and promptly pass out, or if their body got to hot, cause their body’s to shut down, resulting in death. Even someone who had no libido at all, would go into a frenzy if they presented as an Omega. Levi shuddered at the thought, but Hange kept talking.

“But besides that, Reiner presented as an Alpha, not nearly as shocking.” Levi nodded, everyone had expected the broad blond to present as an Alpha, it just made sense. “The only ones who haven’t presented are Kirstein and Jaeger.” 

“That’s not very good.” Levi sighed as he shook his heads. Omega’s were also known for presenting later than the other dynamics. Hange sighed in return.

“Well, we don’t know yet, but we are keeping a close eye on them. They haven’t started producing scent yet so as far as we know they aren’t Beta’s” They allowed the silence to overcome them as they walked down the corridor, the sound of crickets filling the silence, making it comfortable. They rounded the corner, coming face to face with Levi’s door. Levi stopped and turned to face Hange.

“Don’t think I didn’t realize what you were doing.” Hange just looked away, guilt immediately showing on her face, Levi crossed his arms in determination. “I really don’t need a babysitter.”

“He’s just worried.” Levi raised a brow. “Okay so maybe he’s taking it a tad too far, but you are one of the strongest soldier’s we have on hand, and having you suddenly disappear is a threat, whether they meant it to be or not.” Levi moved to open his door, hearing it creak on its hinges, turning his back to the talking Beta. “Besides, it’s not all about the corps.”

“Oh, it isn’t?” Levi couldn’t help the small amount of venom the sneaked into his voice, he knew it wasn’t just about the corps, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to be pissy thanks to his, now valid, house arrest. He turned to face her, hand still resting on the handle as he stood inside his room.

“We are one of the few friends he has left you know.” Levi’s resolve crumbled, if that didn’t make him feel guilty nothing would. He sighed as he felt his body go slack.

“I know.” Hange nodded as she turned to leave.

“Goodnight Levi, remember, call me immediately if anything happens.” Levi hummed his response before he closed his door, resting his back against the door, allowing a shaky sigh to leave his lips as a hand came up to drag across his face.

He didn’t get any sleep that night.

_____________

It had already been six days since Levi had returned, everyone seemed to go into a state of disbelief when the news spread that the Corporal had awaken, people tried to see him almost every day, trying to ask questions and figure out what had exactly take place during his disappearance. No one got their desired answers however, Erwin had made it very clear that he didn’t want anyone to see Levi while he was still ‘recovering’, afraid that someone might catch Levi while he was weak, even though Levi had already proved to him multiple times that he was indeed, fine, and could take care of himself perfectly fine. The guards had shooed away the nosey teenagers immediately, promising them that they could speak the Captain when he was better, which seemed to be a reasonable answer, as they would agree and go off to do whatever they did nowadays, only to return the next day. It was tiring to listen to the guards repeat the same thing over and over again, but, he could admit that it felt nice for people to be curious about him, even if it were for their own purposes. The only people who could actually see Levi were the Commander himself and Hange, who always asked if anything felt different, to which he would reply with an annoyed “no”.

Levi had woken up early that day, body stiff from a restless sleep. He had been allowing himself to think these past few days, trying to remember his kidnapper or anything specific that could give clues as to what happened to him, unsurprisingly, nothing specific had come to mind. Instead, the thinking only brought on long nights being awake or mornings spent looking at the ceiling while the time had passed by slowly. It was one of those mornings.

When Levi had caught the light shining through the window, he slowly stretched his limbs, before moving to a sitting position, letting his feet dangle at the side of the bed while he carded a hand through his hair and let out a long, drawn out yawn.

When he finally planted his feet on the ground, a shiver pulsed through his body. The castle was getting colder, seeing as how it was the beginning of Fall. While Levi was stuck in his room, he often found himself watching the trees out his window, how they would blow with the wind, causing the multitude of colored leaves to fall to the ground, or in some cases, be swept away with the wind. 

Levi got up, dressed, grabbed his paper work that he was finally going to hand over to Erwin, the only upside of being stuck in the room was him finally being able to finish his long overdue paper work without distraction, and quietly opened his door.

He trusted Erwin, he really did, given some of his ideas were more than disagreeable to Levi at times, the younger Alpha had always trusted the Commander to lead them to the right outcome. But he could not stay in his room another day, he just couldn’t. He was getting jealous of LEAVES for Christ’s sake!

Thus, made him sneak past the sleeping guards, sitting at both sides of his door, and walking in a fast pace down the hall. When he finally reached the second corner, he allowed himself to sigh deeply, glad that he could finally stretch his legs. He’d have to talk to Erwin before he did anything else, alerting the Commander that, no, he wasn’t being kidnapped again and, yes, he just needed to get out of that damned room.

The walk to the Commander’s office was quiet, the hallways darker than usual at this time, the clouds blocking the sun, an indicator of rain soon to come.

When he did reach the office’s door, he gave a soft knock, hoping that he was already awake at this hour. He was blessed when the Commander gave an answer through the door.

“Who’s there?” Levi allowed himself a smirk at the suspicious tone.

“It’s just me.” He could practically hear the eye roll on the other side of the door, the familiar sound of papers shifting and a chair being pushed around soon followed, Levi didn’t have to wait long until he came face to face with the Alpha.

“What are you doing here?” Levi raised a brow as he pushed past the other, entering the room.

“Hello to you too asswipe.” He received a groan as an answer.

“You’re supposed to be in your room.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“And you’re supposed to be asleep, your point?” He turned to face the other, Erwin looked tired, more so than usual, but also, happier? There was a light shining in his eyes that Levi couldn’t place. Almost as if something good finally came to the older man.

“Levi.” Erwin crossed his arms, getting into a defensive stance, Levi sighed as he stretched out his arm with the paperwork, shooting Erwin a pointed look.

“I just came to deliver some paper work.” Erwin’s brows rose before he allowed a pleased look to overcome his features, taking the paper work and dropping it onto his desk for further inspection, he turned to Levi. The two stared at each other until Levi dragged a hand across his face.

“Look, I can’t stay stuck up in that room, I will actually go insane, and no one wants that. Just let me get my own breakfast today, talk to some of the recruits, and I will go back to my own personal hell.”

“Okay, just return to your room after” Levi almost had to take a step back, the other Alpha’s words shocking him into a brief silence. Levi was at least expecting a little bit of a fight, for how persistent the other had been about him staying in his room, it only made sense. Levi quickly regained his composure, his eyebrows drawing down, squinting up at the Commander.

“Why?” Erwin’s face became quizzical.

“Why what?” Levi crossed his arms as he studied the other, eyes observing him from head to toe.

“Why is it suddenly ‘Okay’?” Levi paused before scoffing. “You have a job for me don’t you? What did the titans suddenly appear again? Another expedition?” Erwin’s face became shocked.

“How did you- “He cut himself off with a small shake of the head and a sigh. “No, never mind.” Levi watched as the commander fully faced him, face softening just a bit before he spoke again. “I’m allowing you to leave your room because the cadets are worried about you.” He smiled. “I also don’t want you to go insane.” 

Levi remained shocked as Erwin spoke, sure Erwin had his gentler, friendlier sides, but he has never been this lenient on an order. It made Levi suspicious of the others actions, but he just nodded and began to turn towards the door.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Levi almost made it out the door before a new voice joined the air.

“Oh, Corporal, Hange wants you to come by her room later for more test’s.” Levi sucked in a breath so fast that he almost coughed, he quickly spun on his heels to see a small blonde enter the office from Erwin’s personal quarters. He quickly calmed himself down when he realized that the other was not a threat.

“Jesus Arlert, make a noise before you scare the shit out of someone.” Armin glanced at him, face going from a neutral expression to one of shocked confusion.

“Oh, sorry Corporal, I’ll keep that in mind.” His voice was quiet and soft, almost as if he was thinking about something. 

Levi nodded his head at the young cadet before he left the room, making his way to the mess hall.

____________

When Levi walked into the hall, everyone’s conversation’s turned quiet, heads turning and eyes widening as they saw their Corporal in the first time in weeks, soon the whole room was quiet, the silence enveloping Levi, making him slightly uncomfortable. All it took was a raised eyebrow to get everyone to resume their conversations, except now the Alpha guessed the conversations were about him, and no longer about their previous topics. 

Levi sighed as he made his way to Hange, who was currently eating what looked to be buttered bread. He made himself known by grabbing chair and noisily planting themselves next to the Beta. He received a series of giggles in response.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite munchkin, what has your panties in a twist.” Levi glared at her, leaning back in his seat as he observed the mess hall. It was funny how people thought they were being so damn discreet, when in honesty, they couldn’t keep their eyes off him for more than two minutes.

“They’re talking about me.” He heard Hange scoff beside him, he glanced over to catch her mid eye roll.

“Obviously, they haven’t seen you in a month and a half, it’s a given they would be curious.” 

“That doesn’t mean they have to keep looking at me like I grew and extra head.” Levi closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of baked bread and vegetables, probably seasoned potatoes if the rosemary in the air said anything. It smelt so fucking good, his stomach growled in agreement. “I am so fucking happy I’m out of that damn room.”

“Ha! You have a funny way of showing it.” Levi cracked an eye open to look at Hange, feeling his lips twitch downward at the comment. The two sat in silence like that for a while, just listening and watching as Hange finished her meal. When she got up to throw away her garbage, Levi noticed a few teenagers approaching, making the hall go quiet before the noise resumed. Levi raised a brow when they came to sit in front of him.

“Hi Corporal! I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Levi looked over to see a small girl with big blue eyes and short blonde hair, Lenz, he believed her name was. Levi gave a hum in response, glancing around the little group, the only people seeming to be missing was Jaegar and Ackerman, not that Levi really cared. It just looked odd without the two there, like a missing piece to a puzzle. 

His eye brows drew together, wondering why he had just thought that before the devil himself walked up to Levi, placing a small teacup in front of him with a excited expression on his face.

“Hello Corporal Levi, I hope you’re feeling better.” Levi glanced between the tea and the boy. Eren knew that Levi liked his things very orderly and clean, trusting his judgement that the tea was not crawling with germs, he slowly reached out, taking the cup and allowing himself to take a few sips, allowing the tea to warm up his surprisingly cold body. He wondered how he had gotten so cold. Levi watched as the group slowly moved closer to him, eyes wide with expectation and wonder. Levi scoffed.

“If you want answers I don’t have any, so go ahead and scram.” It didn’t seem to affect anyone, in fact, it probably had the opposite effect. They all seemed to draw in a breath at the same time before letting it go very slowly, almost as if they were going to make him evaporate into thin air if they made any sudden movements.

“We just want to know when you’re coming back to the field.” Levi looked quickly at the source of the voice, Kirstein. Odd, Kirstein was the one who always complained when Levi trained them, constantly whining about it being too hard, or too much, or how his muscles would hurt the day after. Levi raised a shocked brow.

“You want me back on the field, when you always complain.” Levi watched as the cadet’s face began to be dusted in a light pink, head dipping down in slight embarrassment. Levi noticed two other cadets trying to hold back their laughter, the boy having a nearly bald head, while the girl had her auburn hair tied up into a pony tail. Springer and Braus.

“Having you out there is better than having Captain Hange train us, is what they mean,” Levi glanced at Eren, eyebrows drawing together in curiosity.

“Why?” He watched how suddenly the humor left the group, being replaced by grimaces and poorly concealed shudders. Everyone seemed to quiet down before a calm voice spoke up.

“Captain Hange has, questionable tactics.” Levi watched as a brunet Alpha slowly made his way to the table, taking a seat next to Jean, his hair was a bit longer than the last time Levi had seen him, his face also seemed more angular, more defined. Definitely a new Alpha.

“Care to explain Bodt?” Marco gave a soft smile in response.

“She really likes to try and take samples from us while we train.” Levi just groaned before shaking his head. Of course she would do that, it’s a free way to get to everyone’s sweat samples, blood samples, hell if she wanted she could probably grab a few strands of hair.

After Levi gave a nod in response, the cadets began to get lost in their own conversations. Levi had found out that this was the first time they were seeing Marco after his heat, the Alpha gave sheepish smiles to their teasing, but laughed along nonetheless.

It was, nice, seeing them out of battle. They seemed more like actual teenagers rather than soldiers waiting to die, at moments like these, Levi would’ve once allowed himself to wonder if he would’ve acted like this. Laughing care free to the world with a group of friends. But, that was long ago, before Levi started to be thankful for the life he had. Sure it wasn’t ideal, but in some ways he was thankful he was saved from the hell that he used to live in.

When it was almost time for breakfast to end, and training to start, Levi got up silently, trying not to disturb the still rambling teens. He walked out of the mess hall, making his way to Hange’s office for his daily tests, what he wasn’t expecting was the sudden hand on his shoulder.

“Shit!” He barked out, quickly turning around, only to be faced with bright eyes and hands up in surrender. He groaned, giving his head a quick shake to get his barring back, carding a hand through his hair. “Dammit Jaegar, make some noise.” He got a sheepish smile in return, the cadet slowly lowering his hands until they came to rest at his sides.

“Sorry Corporal, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Eren looked around for a few seconds before looking at Levi, a bright smile crossing his face. “You’re going to go see Captain Hange right?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the cadet, looking him up and down before speaking. “Yes.” 

“Well, I need to walk this way for a while, do you want to walk together?” Levi squinted at the boy, keeping the silence tight, Eren didn’t move, if anything he just smiled brighter, Levi rolled his eyes.

“Sure Jaegar.”

The walk was silent and no words were shared. But, it was somehow comforting, to have someone to walk with. Most times Levi would just walk by himself, accompanied only by the dust or candles in the hall, but now, he could hear Eren’s breathing, soft and leveled, he would feel Eren’s arm brush up against his occasionally. It was a weird sort of comfort.

When they were about to reach the room, Eren turned to him, a soft smile on his lips.

“I hope you do start feeling better.” Levi hummed, watching as Eren turned the opposite corner. As Levi began walking he began to let his mind wander, his eyebrows drawing together when he thought back to this morning.

It wasn’t odd to see Armin in Erwin’s office, if anything, it would be expected of the two. Mates usually moved in together soon after finding each other. What made him think, was the fact that Armin had caught him off guard. The Alpha had been caught off guard twice today actually, which never happens. He’s always looking around and smelling the air, making sure no one was present.

Levi stopped abruptly, eyebrows shooting up and eyes widening.

Eren he could understand, Eren hadn’t presented yet, he still had only a small scent, barely noticeable unless someone was trying to concentrate on the smell, but Armin, Armin had already presented. He should’ve been able to smell Armin, but he didn’t. That’s why he snuck up on him.

In fact, he hadn’t been able to smell Marco approaching either, and if he just got finished with his heat week, his scent should be more potent than usual. Hell he hadn’t of even smelled Erwin or Hange when he was around them.

Levi picked up his pace, walking quickly towards Hange’s office. 

Something was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I have made any mistakes so I can correct them, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
